


Piece of Your Mind

by groovybird



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy...kind of...., Nicknames, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovybird/pseuds/groovybird
Summary: Managing a magi-pop group becomes much harder when their favorite designer comes into the picture. After multiple disagreements and being fed up with the designer's blatant disrespect, you end up giving him a piece of your mind.[Divus Crewel/Reader]
Relationships: Divus Crewel/Reader
Kudos: 53





	Piece of Your Mind

At thirty, your four years as a manager for a magi-band boy group had been a roller coaster of highs and lows that you never wanted to give up. You loved the group members as if they were your own children, and did your best to keep them motivated. Once their single "Magic With Me" took off and their popularity skyrocketed you had celebrated with them in their hotel room and danced with your co-manager throughout the night. Their singles topped charts and the boys started making press appearance after press appearance. While you were always in the background of these shining moments, you felt that you had the best job in the world. Absolutely nothing could bring you down as you nodded your head along during their recording sessions. Life was easy breezy.

Things got more difficult the day your boys had decided to contract the famous designer Divus Crewel to make their world tour outfits. He was very strict and you had heard his main job was as an alchemy professor at the famous Night Raven College. The way he snapped orders around definitely keyed you in on the fact that things would be his way or the highway.

Although a difficult man to work with, you could hardly complain about the results. The fans loved the group's new look, their stylish clothes, and even the haircuts Crewel had suggested. Getting him to work with the boys was also fairly simple, as it turns out he had been a big fan of their work and was delighted to help them perfect their image. What he didn't seem to be a fan of however, was you.

Your first meeting ended in you storming out of the room and letting your co-manager take care of the specifics. What had set you off? The two toned bastard had the audacity to mistake you for an intern. At first it was no big deal, but as you calmly explained that you were the group's manager and saw the way he disapprovingly looked you up and down, you could feel your blood start to boil. 

"Is there a problem with me being their manager?"

"None at all. I just assumed the manager for the number one boy band in country would be a bit more....presentable..."

Subsequent meetings had you staying as far away from the designer as possible, lest he make a comment about how undisciplined your boys were or how you should dress a bit flashier to keep up with them. As long as you stayed away from him, he wouldn't throw any criticisms your way.

The "avoid Divus Crewel at all costs" plan came to a screeching halt when the group had been invited to perform at a banquet in the Country of Roses. You had cheerfully accepted after being given the puppy dog looks from some of the group members. The problem? Your co-manager was conveniently taking a vacation during the event and your boys had invited Mr. Crewel as their guest, given his hailing from the country. You would definitely not survive the night if you had to spend it with him, but as group manager you had to grin and bear it.

So here you were, clad in a shimmering red gown with a thigh high slit, matching heels, and diamond jewelry leaning up against a wall. Your hair was pulled up in an intricate updo and your makeup matched your outfit perfectly. Despite the glamorous look, you were having a pretty boring time and were now on your second glass of wine. You had survived the limo ride sitting next to Divus, who had definitely dressed to impress in a black tux with silver accessories. Instead of his signature black and white coat he had opted for a pure white one that was fluffier than normal. The two of you had linked arms to walk across the red carpet to the venue and you hadn't heard a single word of criticism come out of his mouth the whole night. In fact, he had disappeared from your line of sight to help the boys get changed for their performance and you hadn't seen him even after their incredible performance. If only things could be like this all the time.

You downed the bottom of the glass, set the empty container on a passing waiter's tray, and made your way outside to get some fresh air. 

The freezing cold hit your exposed shoulders and you shivered. It had definitely gotten colder since the start of the event. Despite the cold, you couldn't help but lean over the balcony and look out at the sparkling city skyline. Moments like this had you pause to think about how far you'd come in your career.

"Ah (y/n), nice to see you're unprepared as always. Couldn't even bring something to cover up with."

Peace officially disturbed. You turned and shot an annoyed look at Divus, who had apparently come outside for a smoke break and was holding a cigarette to his lips. You didn't know if it was the alcohol talking or you'd just reached your breaking point, but you decided to let him have a piece of your mind.

"You know, you're very unpleasant to work with. I can't imagine you being a good teacher. You're so demanding. Don't you know how offensive some of the crap that comes out of your mouth is?"

Divus's face registered a look of shock. This was the first time you'd ever talked back to him in his time working with you. It was very out of character, very different. In fact, he liked it.

"Don't look so surprised. I tolerate you because of my boys. The minute they get tired of working with you and your services are no longer needed I will be a very happy woman. So happy in fact, I might throw a party."

It was definitely the alcohol. Had it been two glassed you'd drunk or four?

Divus threw his head back and laughed, covering his face with his hand.

"You really hate me that much? I don't know what I ever did to you, puppy, but surely it can't be that bad."

You took a few steps towards him.

"You really don't know what you did?"

"No, please enlighten me," he smirked, taking a drag of his cigarette and exhaling the smoke in your face.

You snatched the damn thing right out of his hand and stomped on it with your heel.

"First you mistake me for an intern, then constantly talk down to me and berate my management style. Do you ever wonder why I can't stand being in the same room as you? And what is with this puppy nickname? Since when did I say it was okay for you to call me that?"

At this point Divus was full on howling with laughter.

"Oh thats rich. Did you think I was really trying to bully you on purpose? I knew you hadn't done your research when you hired me but this is beyond being uneducated," he snorted, moving closer to you.

You stepped back until your hit the balcony, glaring at him. Divus placed both hands on the railing around you and you couldn't help but shrink a bit under his gaze.

"There's a reason I'm hired to whip people into shape. There's a reason I'm so in demand. If you weren't prepared for this, perhaps you should have reconsidered hiring me in the first place."

"I hired you to at the request of the group. Had I known you were this much of an ass I would have shot their suggestions down immediately. You were supposed to help with their image."

"I did exactly that. Although I think I should have been hired to help you, instead. So much potential but no discipline..." he ran his gloved hand over your cheek and you nearly recoiled in shock as your face began to turn red. "You'll definitely need some training, but I can see right now you're a little bit under the influence."

He stepped away from you with a smile and you were about to open your mouth to yell at him some more until you felt something soft and warm being placed over your shoulders. It smelled....nice.

"Come along puppy, lets take you home. Can't have you getting sick before we start your training," he said, moving his arm to the small of your back and walking towards the party.

"What fucking training are you talking about you asshole? Do you think trying to play nice by giving me your jacket is gonna win you any points? Hey stop laughing at me it's not funny," you grumbled, now having to lean against him for support. Stress wine was totally a bad idea.

Divus kept you walking straight as you exited the almost empty party and escorted you to your limo. As soon as your head hit the plush limo seats you immediately conked off to dream land, clutching the fur coat closer to your body for warmth.

-

When you awoke the next morning you were still in your eveningwear, but you were tucked into a comfortable bed and you were very hot and sweaty. You sat up, looked around, tore the fur coat off your shoulders, and let yourself fall back into bed. You were only in the spare studio bedroom at work. You reached over and blindly groped around for your phone and purse.

15+ new messages flooded your eyes with light as you squinted to read them all. Most of them were from the boys from the last night, letting you know they had headed home early with security. You smiled. They had definitely rocked their performance last night. One from your co-manager telling you how great you looked during the party live stream. You scrolled to the top of your messages and frowned at the last two you read:

_I had a fun time seeing such a feisty side of you last night, puppy. Will you take me up on my offer or do you need a refresher? Call me, Divus <3_

_Also, keep the coat. It looks good on you._

You chucked your phone far away from you and groaned. What the fuck even happened last night? Oh right, you had drunkenly blown up on Divus after months of enduring his criticism for the sake of the boys. Although, according to these texts he was...into it. You had also been given a fur coat for your efforts.

You scoured your purse for your keys, put your heels back on your swollen feet, and grabbed the fur coat off the bed as you proceeded to head for your car in the studio parking garage.

You were totally ~~not~~ going to call him later.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Ending:
> 
> You connected your phone to the bluetooth in your car and hit Divus's name. The sound of the dial tone filled the vehicle as you drove.
> 
> "Oh, puppy, good morning. Are you calling to take me up on-"
> 
> "Bitch."
> 
> *click*
> 
> Divus Crewel stared at his phone in silence, mouth slightly open.


End file.
